LeviathanForce Wiki
Created in 15th of August 2012,FORCE were pioneered by brothers Eugene and Darren Ong.From the humble beginnings till now,FORCE is acclaimed by "some" major clans as a threat,due to natural reasons where this clan have nurtured talented players from all over Asia Emblem Translation The three interlocking sharks represent 3 primary gaming attributes:Courage,Intelligence and Talent The clan's emblem symbolises the power and influence of the clan in a battlefield,a quote from Eugene Ong Requirements To join this clan, please scroll to the bottom. ''Website'' Our Facebook page:''http://www.facebook.com/groups/wotforce ''Quality and Service Despite being a small clan,we press on to be a fun and cheerful clan,creating a positive mood amongst players. A comment by one of our members in Facebook: Anthony Leo Pios Lutero This clan has friendly and helpful members, that's one thing that i liked from the start. IGN:SEPTICTANK1 Events We already held a few in-clan events.Among them is: 1.Arty! Arty! Contest:2 vs 2 in a Bison SPG to win an R/C Tiger tank of 1/16 scale(sponsored by ex-clanmate,Ritz Lim). Won by:Darren Ong(darrenong85) and Diiey Chiek(I forgot his IGN, ._.) Runner Up:Mohamad Ikhwan Mamat(dajal21) and Martin Alleon(Smartini31) 2.GUP(Girls und Panzer) Event:as the name suggests,the game is played like the anime itself. Prizes are 300 gold per person in team(I guess,._.) 3.Grand Prix:Pick any fast tank that you like.Burnout style match(everything possible except shooting).Prizes are to be determined by the EFCR council. Ranking The ranking is split into two groups now according to new standards: The FABC(FORCE Armoured Battalion Corps) Prior to update 8.9,players are classed as FABC have less than 2 Tier 9 tanks/TD/SPG. EFCR(Elite FORCE Commanders Regiment) Best of the best are seeded amongst FABC and players who have 2 Tier 9 tanks and above also gained the recognition of FORCE High Council. Influence We placed ourselves in the amateur turf. The average Win Rate for the clan is somewhere in the 45% to 55% region For more info about clan stats:http://www.noobmeter.com/clan/sea/FORCE Commander Information Name: Eugene Ong(Trait:Anime lover) IGN:TitanuzMech/TerraStryker Role: Current Commander of FORCE(Founder) Specialty:German/British/French Tanks. Favorite Tank Class:Tank Destroyers(German,British) Clan Wars The clan are planning for another participation into Clan Wars as the number of EFCR members who meet the requirement of Tier 10's has increased. We used to own a piece of land at Eastern Azerbajian,but continuous siege for 8 consecutive days by Sd.RAHAB and O-2G made us wave the surrender flag. Game Style Style of play by FORCE members are categorised into: 1.Brawler 2.Flanker 3.Bomber(SPG's) 4.Scout(Suicidal) 5.Scout(Sniper and Killer) 6.Scout(Brawler) 7.Sniper 8.Derpinator(Derp gunners) 9.Gold Spammer(APCR,HEAT users) <----- Don't waste your money like some of us did.Seriously. 10.Kamikaze(The Holy Grail for suicidist tankers) *Our policy is never to play "lemming" style,instead we press on supportive roles. Clan Member List and Registration More info can be read here:http://worldoftanks-sea.com/community/clans/2000000159-FORCE/#wot&mt_order_by=-role_hierarchy The FRR(FORCE Recruiting Requirements) Recruitment: 1. Minimum required tier is 8 and above only. 2.Can speak, understand and write in English. 3.Having a Facebook account is a MUST(for the FORCE page of discussions) 4.Have the will to express their thoughts to improve the clan 5.Must have the will to fight and protect our clan's reputation. 6.Members must keep at least one tier 6 and 8 heavy, med or TD while in the clan. 7. You must not be in any clan when you apply for us. 8. You must at least have battle experiences 1.5K and above 9. All new members must download Raidcall (Details to our channel will be given) 10. Overall WN8 must be 1K and above Rules 1.All members must be active in game and be online at least once a week. If no reason given for inactivity,he/she will be kicked for Idling. 2.While in clan page or clan chat,must converse in "English". 3.Respect the Clan and its members. Loyalty and Dedication to the clan will not go unrewarded. 4.Please follow in-game rules.No tolerance will be given if found guilty. 5.No begging for gifts, gold or selling your account in this clan. 6.Treason is a serious offense. Leaving the clan without given notice will result in permanent ban from the clan regardless of reason. 7. All members must have both Tier 6 and Tier 8 of any type in your garage at all time. 8. When a clan event is active, all members that are online at the time should report in. Repeated failure to do so may be considered as idling (refer to rule 1.) Banned Members Currently this is being privatized (._.) Category:Browse Category:Gaming Category:World OF Tanks Category:ASIA Clan Category:XDartharusX Category:TitanuzMech Category:WOT Clan Application